


So

by IcyDeath



Series: The sort-of-dragon and his golden blond treasure [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I wanna xpand on this universe too, M/M, Nico the hoarder, Nico the sort of dragon, Sort Of, prank gone wrong again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: Another day in camp halfblood: the Stoll brothers’ prank goes wrong, Lou Ellen’s experiment is a failure, and Will needs stop his boyfriend from hoarding all his underwear.





	So

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some tumblr drabbles to ao3. This one is found [here](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com/post/166668137052/so)

"So…” Lou Ellen starts, her eyes wander and her right foot scuffs at the pavement. Will, who was busy doing inventory on their first aid kits, freezes.

Will narrows his eyes, this was Lou Ellen’s tick whenever she did something wrong. “What did you do?”

“Psh, what makes you think I did anything?” Lou Ellen says, trying for nonchalance.

“You’re doing your ‘I-did-something-wrong’ face,” Will deadpans and he crosses his arms. “And since you’ve come to me of all people, it only means three things: one, you need a healer to solve it; two, you did something to one of my sibs; or three, you did something to Nico.”

Lou Ellen flinches at the third option. Will turns his full attention on her, glaring.

“What did you do to Nico?”

“It’s not just  _my_ fault!” Lou Ellen tries to defend herself, not even bothering to deny it. “The Stolls did something too!”

“So much for not selling us out, Lou!” The bush behind her shouts out and Will shoots the bush an unimpressed look. It becomes silent.

“ _And_? Where is he?” Will sighs. Sometimes he feels like his friends were children and he was the unappreciated babysitter.

Lou Ellen laughs weakly, “About that…”

* * *

“He’s in the Apollo cabin?” Will says, confused. “Why didn’t you take him to the infirmary?”

“Uh, we can’t force him to go anywhere.” Connor replies uncertainly.

“Why? Is he hurt?” Will worriedly asks.

“No,” Travis sighs, “Just go in there and you’ll see what we’re talking about.” Lou Ellen nods and shrugs apologetically at Will.

“You go first,” She says, “Nico growls at us whenever we go through the door.”

Alarmed by those words, Will approaches the door carefully, expecting his boyfriend to have turned into some sort of lion or wolf or whatever type of animal growls and scares his friends. Thankfully, none of his siblings were in the cabin, since they were all too busy having an archery competition one of the fields.

He opens the door slowly and is greeted by-

“Uhm, why is Nico lying on top of my clothes?” Will asks, taken aback. He looks closer and blushes, “Wait, is he hugging  _my boxers_?”

“Is he?” Lou Ellen squeals and Will winces at the pitch.

Suddenly, growling comes from inside the cabin and everyone freezes. Will is surprised to learn that the growling was coming from his underwear-stealing boyfriend. Nico is sprawled over a pile of his clothes and his eyes were glaring at Lou Ellen and the Stoll brothers.

“Nico?” Will asks, stepping forward slowly, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What ha-”

Nico pounces and pushes Will to the floor, draping himself over the blond. Lou Ellen jumps away and the Stoll brothers shriek.

“Mine.” Nico growls and his eyes flash dangerously. Will swallows his surprise, eyes wide and blushing, “ _Leave._ ”

“We’re not going to take Will away from you, Nico!” Lou Ellen says, her hands were raised in defense. The Stoll brothers were nodding furiously behind her.

Will pulls Nico closer to him, effectively distracting the son of Hades. Nico nuzzles against his neck and the blond’s blush gets darker. He clears his throat and turns to his friends who were doing a good job of looking both frightened and teasing.

“What did you do to him?” Will demands.

Lou Ellen scratches her cheek. “Uhm, well, there was a dragon potion incident…”

“Dragon  _what_?”

“Long story, short, it’s a prank gone wrong and Nico now has a personality of a dragon.” Conner pipes up. Will glares at them.

“At least he’s not hurt.” Travis offers weakly.

“He isn’t,” Will agrees and shoots them all a warning glance. “But you guys  _will be_ , when he’s back to himself.”

“We’re brewing the antidote as we speak!” Lou Ellen says, “No harm done!”

“He was lying on a pile of my clothes, both dirty and clean,  _and_ he was hugging my boxers.” Will explains, the tips of his ears red, “You don’t think he’ll be embarrassed by _that_?”

“Uh…”

“And someone better do my laundry for me,” Will continues. He shoots the three perpetrators a look when they open their mouths, “No, _not Nico_ , he’s a victim in all of this. And so am I.”

“I bet you’re enjoying all the cuddling though.” Lou Ellen mutters under her breath. Nico growls at the contempt in her voice, having heard what she said because of his dragon-like hearing. “ _Anyway_ , we’re gonna go leave and uh, make sure that antidote is brewing correctly.”

“And my clothes.”

Lou Ellen shoots the Stoll brothers a look. Their shoulders slump and they enter the Apollo cabin, about to start on doing the laundry-

-But then Nico tenses and his growling gets louder. Everyone freezes.

“Uh, I think we’ll come back when the antidote’s done.” Connor says, slowly backing away. Was it just Will or did everything suddenly become darker? Like the shadows in the room suddenly multiplied?

“Right.” Will nods, eyes wide. “Uh, you guys can go. I’ll handle Death boy.”

“Good luck!” The three says to him, retreating quickly and closing the door. When they were alone, Nico relaxes and Will makes himself comfortable. The son of Hades purrs, kissing Will’s cheek before laying his head on his chest, drifting off to sleep.

The son of Apollo blushes at the kiss but smiles softly when Nico begins to snore softly on him. He runs a hand through the unkempt dark hair, kissing his boyfriend on the head.

“What am I going to do with you?” He says fondly, curling up protectively around Nico and falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Wherein, the Stoll brothers try to prank Nico with one of Lou Ellen’s potion. Lou Ellen, who thought they were pranking each other, gave them a wrong (experimental) potion on purpose because of the hair color incident last week. (And she needed test subjects)
> 
> The dragon potion was supposed to turn the drinker into a full dragon and fade by sun down. But since it was experimental, the effects could last who-knows-how-long and instead of achieving a dragon form, Nico instead gets dragon-like characteristics. Does he have dragon powers? No one knows and no one wants to see if he did.
> 
> For more written works, come join me @emrysblu. Follow the #fanfic!
> 
> (On a different note, I recently set up a donation button on my tumblr, haha. So yeah, this is just a small heads up, in case anyone is interested. If you want to know what it's for, [click here](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com/post/183261090282/more-hi-i-recently-placed-a-donate-button-on) . If you want to donate immediately, [Here’s the donation link if you’re interested. Thanks so much!](https://paypal.me/emrysblu?locale.x=en_US) )
> 
>  
> 
> [(Or this one if that doesn’t work)](https://www.paypal.me/emrysblu)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
